Cards Destroyer
by lunemangelus
Summary: One mystical night, when others have the gift of flight and a demon takes control, the world's most powerful magical objects are destroyed....


Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own CCS! ...too poor to own CCS...!!! T.T

_Cards Destroyer_

_lunemangelus_

_Chapter One_

"Ugh...time to sle-eep..." Sakura Kinomoto yawned tiredly as she plopped down onto her bed in a spread-eagle position. Moaning, she snuggled under her covers, curling up into a ball. 

"Sakewa, gehohfefmeee-eee!" a muffled voice screamed loudly in an Osaka accent. Sakura simply rolled over, already fast asleep. After five years of having Kero around and squishing him under her on her bed, she had gained a few habits, most of them in her sleep. "Huff...huff...huff," Kero puffed, happy to be in 3-D once more. "Sheesh...you'd think she'd lose weight from all that gymnastics she does," he muttered. Squawking, he dodged the flying hand. Reaching safety next to Sakura's ear, he curled up on the super-fluffy pillow, tucked his poof-ball tail under his chin, and fell fast asleep. 

* 

A hand reached into a rather feminine-looking pocket, with bows and all. Pulling out a dagger that, with its slender blade and ivory handle, seemed to be more for decoration, or surgery, than anything truly lethal. Quietly, whoever-it-was stared at the dagger, the full moon's light reflecting off of the tip of the blade. 

"Tonight...it will happen tonight..." the person stated softly, as if in a trance, voice soft and airy. She (we shall assume that the person is a female) slipped the dagger back into her pocket, seemingly unconcerned about whether or not it would prick her. "I need to go stop that from happening..." her voice gained more strength as she said that, and she lifted off of the concrete sidewalk, ash-gray feathers twirled and fell loose around her. The only sign of her former presence was a lone feather resting quietly on the concrete. 

* 

"What do you think he'll do?" a girl with slightly-below-shoulder-length obsidian locks asked, lazily twirling finger and thumb in midair. 

"Dunno. It'll be something new, you can count on that. He never does the same thing twice," another girl replied, shrugging it off. Her waist-length ebony locks were tied up in two buns at the side of her head with red ribbon. "Demo, he's kinda stupid, isn't he? Daring to challenge the Cards Mistress and all?" 

"Hai. I'm not sure if he's really ambitious, or just plain stupid. Oh, well. What will happen will happen. We can't really stop it--we're too far away to really help. Where'd Erika go?" 

The other girl shrugged. "I dunno. Can you feed Lyra for me, just this once? The Elders want me to help them with something..." 

"Sure. By the way, don't you think it was such a good idea getting Lyra? She and Erika get along so well! And they match, too!" she giggled, dark brown eyes shining happiness. 

"Baka--you're such a baka!" she teased, slapping her lightly on her dark head. 

"Ow! Watch it--I must've lost nine brain cells from that!" she whined, sitting up. 

"Hahaha! Well, it's your own fault! Buh-bye, the Elders are a-callin'!" she waved and ran out the door, pigtails sailing behind her. 

"Hmm...I hope Erika's doing fine," the girl quietly lay down on a forest-green sofa, eyes lazily dimming, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. 

* 

Sakura woke up drowsily in the middle of the night. 

"Hmmm...?" she mumbled, blearily rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared at her precious pink book of cards. It was...disappearing...? 

"Kero! Kero, wake up!" she frantically shook the Clow guardian awake, emerald eyes wide with terror. 

"Eh...what is it...? Wazzup??" the guardian blinked his beady eyes before they became impossibly large--from either shock or terror, Sakura couldn't tell. 

"Kero, tell me, what can we do?!" she shrieked. 

"Nothing...we can't do anything..." Kero muttered, tears forming. 

"But...surely...tell me, Kero! What's happening?!" the Cards Mistress frantically ran over to the book, trying desperately to grab for it--but her hands met with nothing but air. 

"I don't know what's happening--but somebody's destroying the book," Kero stated the obvious. 

"What about the cards?!" 

"I don't know. If the cards disappear too, the spirits _inside_ the cards will be released--except this time there will be no way to stop them from wrecking havoc." 

"Can't we seal them?!" 

"No. The cards were just a way to keep them confined. to seal them, you would have to create new cards all over again, and that would wear you out. We can't have that, not this time." 

"But isn't it the same as when Eriol came?!" 

"Iie. That time, he was just rendering the spirits useless. _This,_ though, this is something entirely different. Somebody stronger is doing this." 

"So there's nothing we can do?" 

The stuffed-bear-look-alike turned to his mistress, eyes solemn. "No. There is nothing." 

Sakura stifled back a sob, watching helplessly as her beloved book slowly faded away into oblivion. 

* 

Lily's hazel eyes snapped open. Eyes widening in shock, she let her will momentarily weaken, allowing her darker side possess her. She began laughing maniacally. "Erika...she wields so much power! The Cards Mistress...she has finally been brought down to her knees! With the fall of the Cards Mistress comes the fall of the Li Clan! I shall get what I have wanted for so long...yes...for so long..." her demonically icy eyes softened for a moment, acquiring an almost wistful look. "My one true wish...." 

_**IMPORTANTE!!!!! CLAMP HAS A WHOLE NEW SERIES FEATURING CCS CHARACTERS!! TO FIND OUT MORE, GO TO WWW.TSUBAKA.COM...I THINK.... **_Anyway, just go and have fun! It's sugoi! Chi from Chobits is in there, too! Waiiiiii! Sugoi.... ::starry-eyed:: If that link doesn't work, then try www.mokona.envy.nu, go to links, and click on Tsubaka...I think. Oh well! Just try'em one by one! Sign our guestbook! if it doesn't work...then too bad! I'll tell you when it does.... 


End file.
